


Heart of the Snake

by OfWhelpsAndWizards



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul: Re - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Blood, Cannibalism, Death, F/M, Friends turned Enemies, Girlfriend, Gore, Kimi's head, Manga, Mental, Pain, Regret, Speculation, boyfriend - Freeform, it's somebody's, physical, regular Tokyo Ghoul stuff, relationships, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfWhelpsAndWizards/pseuds/OfWhelpsAndWizards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his battle with the Qs, Serpent reminds himself of why he fights, and just who he has been fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of the Snake

Serpent slithered into the underground sewers to the side of the parking complex, crawling as his body repaired tself in a painful, tedious process. He had survived a hole in his back before, he would live through this one as well. 

As he exerted himself to the point of tearing open the newly formed flesh, he uncapped the manhole cover and crawled in, pitiful, and mourning. Kaneki had been the one to impale him on the end of his four tendriled kagune before as well. 

Hunting Torso had been his sole reason for existence, for Torso had taken what was his. Nishio was a very possessive man, he knew what he liked, he knew how to get it, and he never intended to let anything go. Territory, food, friends, her. Out of all the things he had ever fought for, out of all the things he ever nearly died for, out of all the things he had ever killed for, why was it she who was taken? 

Curling in on himself, Nishio brought his hands to his face, it would be wrong to show any weakness with the battle above taking place as he mourned; Nishio knew he had to stay alert while he recuperated, if he wanted to stay alive. Oh how he wanted to stay alive, he had to live for two promises. A promise made to his older sister as she died in his arms, and a promise made to the severed head of his lover. He had poor luck when it came to the women he loved, didn't he?

The battle above raged on between the quinx and Torso, but whatever the Kaneki look alike, or his young brats did, Torso was his and his alone to maim, gut, and kill. It was only because of the inspector's face he had stayed; in retrospect, staying and doing battle with any form of Kaneki was generally a bad idea. While a honor role college student, he didn't learn his lessons easily. His glasses were broken, and he'd have to find a ghoul to cannibalize soon if he wanted to maintain his strength. 

Loving Kimi had changed Nishio, he smiled more, shared more, joked more, hell he even made less blatantly sexist comments. Kimi was endearing, and after the CCG came he was loathe to leave her; he knew what the CCG did to ghoul sympathizers. Still, ghouls on the road were even more dangerous to Kimi, she would be moderately safe with Touka going to the same college, and this was Aogiri he was talking about. How wrong he was, how wrong he was in thinking she would be safe. 

After a few more moments his wounds scabbed over, he could move. The closest ally, Touka had already seen the Kaneki look alike, it would be reckless to see her. Hinami was at Aogiri, going there defenseless was stupid. Shuu was in town, but inconsolable after the 'death' of Kaneki; Kaneki's mysterious revival would interest the damn gourmet, but he was still pissed off over the battle in the Church. He was in his own again, hopefully he still had some leftover ghoul meat in his freezer. 

He never thought he would eat his own kind, that was for sick perverts like Shittyama. Still, Kaneki had received such a power boost, he needed that power when he was to fight Torso. Was this feeling of disgust what humans felt for ghouls? The taste was thicker, the fluid more profound, and the nutrients within so much more sufficient. 

He would live to fight Torso another day, and he would live ad day after that, and a day after that. He is a man of his word, and he will keep his promise to Kimi.


End file.
